ultimate_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
David Xavier
David Xavier was the Mutant son of Charles Xavier. Biography Early Life David was born to Xavier and his wife Moira MacTaggert, and they lived in Scotland. A few years into his life, the Xavier home was visited by Erik Lensherr and his twin children Wanda and Pietro. Their appearance changed David's life forever, as Xavier became less focused with his family, and more concerned with talking to Lensherr. At their last vacation to see a Rangers soccer game in Berlin, David cried as Xavier talked telepathically to Lensherr the whole game. Lensherr ended up causing Xavier to leave his family, and David' mutant gene activated the next day. Uncontrollable, he was placed in Muir Island at the supervision of his mother. Escape When Xavier returned to the United Kingdom for a book tour, David started convulsing, and his body died. He implanted his consciousness in a nurse and killed several medical staff before jumping from person to person. Escaping out on a boat, David jumped into a shipmaster and went into Aberdeen to get a Burger King. He entered with the body rotting, and Xavier's X-Men surrounded the Burger King. After trying to kill Xavier, David killed everybody in the store, and then jumped in James Howlett. After creating illusions around the X-Men, David sent Howlett's body in front of a semi truck and jumped into the driver. As the X-Men assessed the resulting carnage, David possessed Betsy Braddock. Lying that Braddock had sent the Ultimates for back-up and killing Dai Thomas, David accompanied the X-Men to Berlin on their search for him. At a restaurant, David ate with Xavier and Xavier explained why he left David. On a bench afterwards, Xavier revealed that he figured out David was in Braddock, and David responded by activating his powers. Capturing his parents, David began fighting the X-Men, and altered Braddock's body to his liking. Howlett was crushed in a car, Henry McCoy was viciously beaten after an offer to make him handsome, and Ororo Munroe was walled away. David destroyed the plane Jean Gray, Scott Summers, and Piotr Rasputin were on and brought the Mutants to him. Summers blasted him with eye beams, angering David, and he began to attack Munroe. Bobby Drake tried to intervene, and David threw a car on him. He took Xavier on his book tour for him, killing civilians at every stop. As David prepared to kill Xavier, Braddock regained some control of her body, and yelled at Xavier to kill them. Xavier was unable to, but Rasputin crushed Braddock/David with a car. David died instantly. Abilities and Traits David hated his father for abandoning him, and his only goal was to cause as much pain for his father as possible. Because of his father abandoning him, David turned into the heartless monster that he died as. Possibly the most powerful Mutant ever, David could warp reality itself. This included creating explosions from thin air, teleporting around the globe, and abilities like advanced telekinesis. Despite this, David was a novice and only using the barest potential of his abilities. David also could send his consciousness into other bodies and possess them. Trivia *David mentions that his codename could be Proteus, the codename of one of McTaggert's sons in main continuity. Appearances *''Ultimate X-Men 16: World Tour Part 1'' (First Appearance) *''Ultimate X-Men 17: World Tour Part 2'' *''Ultimate X-Men 18: World Tour Part 3'' *''Ultimate X-Men 19: World Tour Part 4'' *''Ultimate X-Men 20: Resignation'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Deceased Characters